robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sting
Sting was a heavyweight robot which was entered in Series 2 and Series 3 of Robot Wars. In Series 2, it was eliminated at the Trial stage after losing mobility and finishing fifth in Football; in Series 3, where it competed as Sting 2, it was eliminated in the first round after being pushed into the pit by Diotoir. Versions of Sting Sting Sting was a curved wedge-shape robot, powered by a two-wheel drive. The robot was made of steel and aluminium, with ramming spikes on the side and front of the robot and a unique whipping tail weapon. The weapon was modelled after Matthew Barker's kink-tailed cat Chloe. The robot was built around a steel ladder chassis, and was armoured in 7-millimetre thick mild steel armour, double-skinned in several places. Jonathan Pearce described the robot as "a stepladder on wheels". Sting 2 The robot was rebuilt over three months and renamed Sting 2 for the third series. It had a bigger shell, a new body design, more powerful motors and stronger weapons including carbide spikes. This version of Sting narrowly weighed over the then Heavyweight Limit. Robot History Series 2 Sting competed in Heat H, where it initially ran the Gauntlet. Sting took the Sentinel route in the Gauntlet. It managed to get past the Sentinel, but was then caught in Dead Metal's pincers. Sting was then cut into by Dead Metal and was then pitted. The team would later claim this to be the most heart-stopping moment in the entire series. However, they had made more than enough progress to go through to the next round, having finished in third place. Sting's campaign came to an end in the Trial stage. In the Football, Sting drove into an arena wall and broke down. It, Wizard and Groundhog all failed to score, but as Sting had been immobile for longer than the rest it was eliminated. Series 3 At the start of the match the two robots drove at each other and Diotoir tried to flip Sting 2 with its lifting arm. However, its attack missed and Sting 2 began to attack Diotoir with its tail, before driving away towards Sergeant Bash's CPZ. Diotoir pursued and got underneath Sting 2, but failed to flip it over. Diotoir pushed Sting against the Arena Wall, attacking it with its Arm like a spear. Diotoir retreated but then attacked Sting 2 again, this time pushing the robot back towards Sergeant Bash. Diotoir then got behind Sting 2 once again and pushed it across the Arena and into the pit. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Sting's Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Outside Robot Wars Sting 2 2016.jpg|Sting 2 in 2016 Sting_2_2017.png|Sting 2 in 2017 Sting_2.jpg|Sting 2 on display at Enginuity, along with S3 (bottom-right) sting 2 2019.jpg|Sting 2 as of 2019 Sting 2 is currently on display, along with S3, at Enginuity, the National Design and Technology Education Centre which is part of the Ironbridge Gorge Museum Trust. Trivia *On an agenda distributed to The Steering Committee, Sting was listed as a provisional seed for Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. However, Sting ultimately did not compete in the series, nor is it known to have attempted qualification. Sting's lack of a combat win suggests that this listing may have been an error, particularly as Stinger went on to be the 30th seed in Series 4, and Stinger was not listed as a provisional seed on the agenda. *Both of Sting's appearances were in the same Heat as both of Graham Bone and Alex Mordue's machines Groundhog and Firestorm, the latter of whom the team would later fight twice with S3. *Robot Wars: Technical Manual said the following about the sourcing of a new drive gear for Sting in Series 2: Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Derbyshire Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Unique weapons Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4